


您要快乐啊

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elf Mozart, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 大逃猜输了被长空点的文~非常可爱的一个设定，希望没有被我写毁掉OTL。莫扎特是专门体察人类的心情好坏的小精灵，同时他也还在实习期，他的“工作对象”是维也纳著名的音乐大师安东尼奥·萨列里。妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri, 米扎/flo萨
Kudos: 8





	您要快乐啊

萨列里今天心情不是很好。

安托万公爵的儿子在音乐这方面绝对是一点天分都没有，不不不，不仅是没有天分，确切地说应该是惨绝人寰。如果不是安托万公爵跟约瑟夫二世私交很好，而约瑟夫二世诚挚地向“希望自己的儿子能有较高的艺术造诣”的安托万公爵盛情推荐了宫廷乐师安东尼奥·萨列里并，特地嘱咐萨列里好好指导这位年轻人的话，萨列里绝对会在第二节课就把这可怜的年轻人批得灰溜溜逃回家并从此失去对音乐的希望。

毕竟当今维也纳最伟大的音乐家安东尼奥·萨列里不缺学生，不缺名声，也不缺钱。

他缺有天分的学生！（萨列里又在心里诅咒了一遍那可怜的年轻人）话不能说得这么绝对，只是这位少爷实在是太……

萨列里叹了口气，如果非要说他缺什么的话……

算了算了，音乐家挥挥手，似乎这样就能将使他烦心的事情都扇走。他起身整理了一下钢琴上的乐谱，准备在下午茶之前重新过一遍昨天晚上写的一小段曲子。

他试图让自己开心一点，但是当女仆小心翼翼地敲门通告他甜品店今天没能送来新推出的甜品的时候，萨列里正觉得自己在弹的这一小节糟糕透顶。

“对不起，主人，我……”年轻的女仆看起来被吓到了，萨列里心烦意乱地道歉并让她退下去，回头又看到自己手上的谱子，他有一种烧了它们——最好还能连着这栋小房子一起，的想法。

宫廷乐师深呼吸了几次试图让自己平静一点，但那些不和谐的音符在他的脑海里萦绕盘旋，像匕首一样戳刺着他的大脑。

“该死的！”四下无人，萨列里终于忍不住骂了出声，无辜的琴谱在他的手里被蹂躏着。

“操！”

——这也太不绅士了，萨列里反省自己，就算今天实在很烦心，但是也不能说这么失礼的词语。等等……刚刚他应该没说话啊……

萨列里讶异地抬头寻找声音的来源。他在钢琴上看到了一个金色的小人儿——他可以发誓之前那里什么都没有——那个小人儿的穿着与时下的服饰没什么差别，金色的头发看起来柔软而蓬松，让人想起天堂的荣光，不过他现在的表情可一点都无法让人觉得他是天使一类的角色。

感受到萨列里惊讶的目光，在被注意到之前似乎是在急跳脚的金色小人儿抬起了头对上他的视线，好像没想到自己会被看到一样，盯着萨列里，自己向左挪动了几步，看到萨列里的眼神追随着自己，又向右跑了几小步，萨列里依然看着他。这时他终于意识到自己被看到了，但他看起来一点都不沮丧或者不安，事实上，他看起来……很生气。小人看起来是接受了自己被发现的现实，理直气壮地盯着还说不出话的萨列里，用力地踩了踩脚下精细地漆着油的钢琴，发出清脆的鞋跟与木头的碰撞声，用比刚刚萨列里听到的更大的声音又骂了一句：

“操！”

萨列里可以确定今天是年度心情最差的日子了。

安托万少爷，没有新甜品，曲子一团糟，现在又加上了一个不知道从哪里跑出来的小人儿莫名其妙地骂自己？

上帝啊，他是在做梦吗。

金色的小人丝毫没在意萨列里阴沉的脸色，而是继续盯着宫廷乐师长，好像萨列里欠了他一千杜卡多一样说：“您，萨列里大师，您就不能快乐一点吗？我这该死的实习期能不能通过全看您了！我对您不够好吗，您最想要的东西——名声，可是一点都不缺啊！”说罢他插着腰，小小的双颊鼓鼓地憋着气。

“……”萨列里还处于惊讶中，而且他没法完全理解这个神秘的小人儿说的话，一时间他哑口无言，只会傻傻地看着那个不知道是不是天使一类的角色的家伙——但是天使会说脏话？！

就这么大眼瞪小眼沉默了许久，金色的小人儿突然双脚跳了起来：“您您您，您不理我！您都看到我了，还不理我！您以为我保持着让您能看到的模样不累的吗！”

“我……非常抱歉……”萨列里下意识地道歉——无论如何不回答对方的确是失礼的——“但是我还不太能理解现在的状况，还有您的名字是？”

小人儿这才意识到自己一直没有做自我介绍，他拍了一下小小的金色脑袋，又跳了一下，鞠了一个花里胡哨的躬：“沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳！”

不得不说，一个像是从《格列夫游记》里走出来的小人儿，穿着当下流行的服饰，站在自己的钢琴上，跟自己说话，这实在不是什么天天都能见到的景象。萨列里眨了眨眼，他现在更加地确定自己是在做梦了。

“莫扎特先生，很高兴认识您，您看起来似乎知道我很久了？”萨列里礼貌地回答，顺便表达自己的好奇，他谨慎地反复确认了这个小人背后没有天使翅膀一类的东西，也没有恶魔翅膀。

名叫莫扎特的小人儿抱起胳膊看着萨列里，一副有很多话要说的模样，他小小的嘴张了一下，又合上，又张开，又合上，重心在两只脚上换来换去，最后下定了决心一般，站得笔直地郑重开口道：“那您要保证，您不会把我的事情告诉任何人！哪怕是您的兄弟。”

就算萨列里跟别人说，别人怕也是不会相信的。于是萨列里想都没想就答应了。莫扎特看起来在这件事上很在意，在得到了萨列里的保证之后才又继续说：“我是负责记录人类的心情好坏并以此为生的精灵。”

“对，按理来说每个人都会有一个这样的精灵伴随他的一生。

“我们是上帝创造出来照顾你们的，按理来说我们是不会死的，陪伴完一位人类之后，我们会去陪伴下一位婴孩。

“不……我很年轻，我才被上帝创造出来，还在实习期，我的表现可是一直很优秀的！我很小的时候就能敏锐地感知到人类的喜怒哀乐并加以引导，大家都说我是个神童呢~

“嗯，您是我正式工作之前的最后一个考验。我陪伴您走过一生，只要不出什么大差错，就可以上岗啦！

“……是，按理来说我们是不能被所照顾的人发现的，刚刚是我失误了所以才被您看到了，您可不能跟任何人说！不然我肯定又得回学校培训……

“什么，‘又得’是什么意思？不不不，没什么特别的意思！我们应该关注您而不是我！对，我们来关注关注您吧。”

莫扎特盘腿坐在了钢琴上，小小的身板左右摇晃着，看起来像只永不安分的百灵。萨列里努力消化着刚刚莫扎特给自己的消息，下意识地问：“为什么要关注我？”

“当然要关注您了！”莫扎特语气夸张地说，“我们是为了人类的福祉而生的呀，当然也不排除有的精灵比较不负责任……但那些不负责任的精灵也是要吃苦头的，我们的能量来源就是人们的心情，好心情会让我们也变得更有活力更有力量，而如果我们陪伴的人心情不好的话，精灵也不会好受，甚至会被反噬。上帝这样的设计其实还是为了保证您们这些他最爱的造物的幸福。”说罢，他摇了摇头，“也不知道你们有什么好的……你看看你，已经要什么有什么，作为音乐家的名声也响彻欧洲了，你却还这么不开心！”

萨列里接受着面前这只小精灵的“指责”，一时间有些手足无措，他并不知道怎么回答这个问题。事实上，在莫扎特出现之前，他好像也在思考这个问题：

他还想要什么呢？

莫扎特歪着头，安静看着萨列里思索着这个问题，一点都没有刚刚的急躁模样。

“你们人类总是不知道自己想要什么。”沉默在一人一精灵之间蔓延了许久，精灵最终开了口，语气突然严肃了起来，“要么是开口就要钱要名，要么就是知道名利到头一场空，却又不知道自己到底想要什么。”小人儿摇了摇头，这个时候萨列里才感受到了这个精灵生命比自己长久很多、也比自己见过多得多的人世间喜怒哀乐。

“而且您看！您心里那团火其实是那样的明亮！”莫扎特直直地看着萨列里繁复的领花和服饰下心脏的位置，眼神是那样的认真，“正是因为你心里的那团火，我才选择照看您的！”

萨列里再一次惊讶了，那团火？这是什么比喻义吗？这么多年在宫廷里，他为了出名得利所做的圆滑事故可一点都没少，他本人的阴沉冷淡也是出了名的。除了无所畏惧的罗森博格（“您觉得我今天的唇色怎么样”）和他的上头老板匈牙利皇帝，基本没有人会为了工作之外的事情主动来找他闲聊攀谈。

可能他的表情显露出了他内心的疑惑，只见金灿灿的小精灵跃下钢琴，在空气中踩着无形的平台郑重地走向还坐在琴凳上的宫廷乐师，像一个小小的光团向前飘着，但他没有看琴师的琥珀色双眼，只是固执地盯着萨列里的心脏的位置，直到自己走近，伸出小小的手按上黑色天鹅绒外套。

“这里。

“每个人的心里都有一团火，我爱上了您心中的这团。”

莫扎特说罢，终于仰起了头，看进萨列里讶异的双眼。萨列里被那双棕色眸子中的认真劲儿惊到了，那双眼睛，似乎正在注视着他的灵魂，不依不饶。

————————————————————

但从那之后，萨列里再也没见过莫扎特那么认真过，以至于他在一个月后开始怀疑那天把手放在自己左胸前的小精灵是不是做梦梦到的。

这不能怪他，毕竟这是第五十一次沃尔夫冈·我爱涂鸦·莫扎特在萨列里的谱子上涂鸦了——顺便一提，今天画的是一头驴。莫扎特抬起头正好对上萨列里复杂的表情，他露出一个灿烂的笑容：“您今天最后这几个小节实在是太棒啦，我猜猜……您是不是想到了昨晚那碟可爱的小蛋糕？”仿佛不是他在他称赞的这几小节边上画了那头驴一样。

萨列里一时语塞，莫扎特又说对了，正如他喜欢在自己的草稿谱上涂鸦一样，莫扎特也喜欢一语道出萨列里写出来的音符是什么，是今早呼吸到的第一缕新鲜空气，还是昨晚睡前读到的那个令人心碎的爱情故事，又或者是今天去宫里看到的某位美丽的贵妇人。莫扎特作为小精灵如影随形，萨列里猜测这也许是他总能说出自己谱曲时内心所想的原因——毕竟每位创作者都是根据自己的所见所感进行创作的。

“又被我说对了吧？”莫扎特没介意萨列里的沉默，而是把他的沉默当作了默认，开心地拍拍手，“您真是太可爱啦，甚至为一块蛋糕谱曲！”

“我……”

“您什么时候会为驴子谱曲呢？您骑过驴吗？”莫扎特飘到萨列里的肩头，“我向您保证，骑驴可是这世上最有意思的事情之一啦，仅次于作曲演奏！”

萨列里看不到正站在自己肩头的小精灵的神态，但毫无疑问他肯定是一如既往那种兴奋的模样。但是骑驴？算了。

“这是不……”

“您很开心！”肩头的小人儿突然打断了萨列里深思熟虑的话，连带着一串令萨列里想到圣诞节的小铃铛的笑声，“您很开心！”他又重复了一遍。萨列里摸不到头脑，却忍不住也扬起了嘴角。

笑是会传染的。萨列里轻轻摇了摇头，禁不住放纵自己滑入肩头上小精灵那柔软的欢乐中。如莫扎特所说，这一个多月来他真的开心多了，连安托万少爷那令他崩溃的演奏都因为有莫扎特坐在钢琴上时不时替萨列里说出他心中所想的吐槽而变得好笑起来。

“说真的，安东尼奥，您从来没想过辞退这位小少爷吗？”

又一次送走那个似乎也知道自己弹得不怎么样的年轻人，莫扎特从钢琴盖上轻盈地跳到琴键上，随着一声清脆的“哆”，问萨列里道。

萨列里皱了一下眉，正欲开口，莫扎特就又跳了一下，单脚踩着琴键发出一声升哆的音：“我知道您要说什么！安托万公爵，约瑟夫二世，balabalabala…我当然知道，我一直在您身边呀。只是，您不觉得这不仅会给您带来坏心情，也会影响那位少爷的心情吗？刚刚我和他的精灵聊了聊——我们之间当然能互相看到——那位年轻人可跟您一样不觉得每周的这节钢琴课多么令人享受。”

“可是……”

“我跟您说实话吧，比起音乐，这位小少爷在绘画上略微更有天赋一点，如果你为他‘指点迷津’我相信安托万公爵是不会介意的。”莫扎特信心满满地说。

从未给别人提过如此人生建议的宫廷乐师怀疑地挑了一下眉毛，这可不像是安东尼奥·萨列里会做的事情，不过既然这是莫扎特与安托万少爷的精灵交流之后的结果，他倒也不介意顺水推舟。

不过面对着后来亲自莅临致谢，还带着贵重的红酒和精致的甜点的安托万少爷，萨列里还是有些惊讶的，他并没有料到自己在皇帝的餐会上的几句话就能让这位年轻人改变如此之大。

“总之非常感谢您……在我离开之前，请允许我好奇一下，萨列里老师：您是怎么看出来我喜欢绘画的？”

看起来不喜欢戴假发的年轻人的棕色卷发露在外面看，起来莫名地充满生机，加上他好奇的神态，使得他看起来更加年轻了。萨列里试图忽略桌上正抱着一颗Nipples of Venus的莫扎特投向自己的“我跟你说过他会很开心的吧”的小骄傲眼神，轻轻咳嗽了一声，微笑道：“只是一种直觉而已，很荣幸我的直觉是对的。”

安托万少爷看起来有点惊讶，但又没有不相信，他笑着说：“萨列里老师您不仅在音乐上造诣如此之高，在看人上也这么准确！能成为您的学生是我的荣幸。”

两人又客套了几句之后，年轻人以一种之前离开萨列里宅邸的时候从未有过的开心与曾经的钢琴老师道别。

萨列里送走安托万少爷，回来看到莫扎特已经把那块有自己身体一半大小的包裹着白巧克力的核桃吃了一大半。小人儿看到萨列里回来，立刻放下糖果，在裤子上擦了擦粘着糖果的爪子，站起身笑着问：“您很开心，安东尼奥。”

莫扎特的笑容让萨列里有一时间的晃神，他印象中莫扎特总是如此的开心，如此的灿烂。他听过那么多关于神明的笑容是怎样美好的故事和传说，但直到遇到莫扎特，他才真切地感受到那种仿若圣光笼罩的感觉。

回想起来，这两个多月，自己也没有坏心情过了呢。萨列里想着，忍不住也拿起了一颗Nipples of Venus放进嘴里。

“您想作曲了，安东尼奥，是不是。”

萨列里挑眉，之间那只小精灵终于吃完了糖果，正叉着腰一脸“我又猜对了是不是”的表情看着自己。

“是，您猜对了。”

萨列里完全抑制不住自己的笑容，他亦终于突然想明白了自己想要的是什么。

“那沃尔夫冈，我们去琴房吧。”

FIN


End file.
